And Then There Were None
by Ican'tDenyYou
Summary: The student concil gets a trip to a beautiful island, but when people start getting mysteriouly killed off the friends can't afford to trust eachother... I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this story from the oh so popular "And Then There Were None" book… Okay it's not all that popular anymore, but the only books that out sold it was the Bible and Shakespeare (That's how you spell it, right?) I think… Annnnnywho, I was disappointed that there weren't any Code Geass stories like this. I mean come on, if I was a good writer this story would be… MADE OF EPICLY AWESOMENESS!! But I'm not a good writer, so bare with me.

* * *

"Island?" Suzaku said while staring in disbelief and Suzaku wasn't the only one.

"Yep! The whole student council will be going to a luxurious island for the summer! Excited?" She said throwing her hands in the air smiling brightly. The whole student council staring at her speechless. This caused Milly to smirk.

"We'll be leaving as soon as _they_ get here!"

Lelouch raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow to the word _'they'_.

"_They_?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes they, I had three extra tickets, so I decided to invite some other people!"

"Who?"

"Oh Lelouch, don't tell me your jealous!" Milly said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not, just a bit curious" He said slightly annoyed while crossing his arms.

Silence…

Suddenly Shirley and Nunnally squealed from excitement. While Rivals screamed from excitement and Nina… Well she just smiled. Everyone was happy even Lulu, but Suzaku seemed a bit sad.

"Uhh, Milly?" Milly looked at Suzaku with a questioning look on her face.

"Suzaku, what's wrong? You're supposed to be happy!"

"Well I am. I'm glad you guys are able to go, but… I'm sorry, but I can't go." Suzaku said looking at his feet. Milly looked at him looking extremely disappointed as did everyone else.

"Why not?" Milly said pouting obviously trying to make him feel guilty.

"Because I'm Princess Euphemia's knight I can't lea-" Suzaku was interrupted by Milly's laughter and everyone looked at her confused.

"Silly, do you think I would overlook that important fact?" She stared at him knowingly. "Of course not! She's one of the three people I invited!" Rivals ran over to Suzaku and wrapped his arm around Suzaku's neck.

"See! She's coming, Suzaku, so cheer up!" Rival shouted a little too loud and caused Suzaku to flinch. While Milly snuck up behind Suzaku and forced Suzaku to smile with her index fingers.

"Turn that frown upside down!" Milly said enthusiastically. This caused Shirley, Nunnally, and Nina to giggle. And even Lelouch chuckled slightly. Milly removed her index fingers and smiled at Suzaku. Suzaku smiled back.

"By the way, Milly, where did you get the tickets?" Nunnally questioned sweetly. The blond stared at her for a moment and put her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"To be honest I really don't know!" She giggled slightly. Lelouch's smile disappeared immediately and asked, "Milly, how do you not know how you got it?" Everyone looked at Lelouch including Milly.

"Someone sent it to me a week ago, but I don't know who." She said shrugging it off.

"And you just take tickets that people give to you randomly and by mail none the less?" Rivals wrapped his arm around him.

"Aww, come on Lelouch! Don't be a stick in the mud!" He whined.

"Yeah, Lelouch, what's the worst that could happen?" Shirley complained with the others. Lelouch closed his eyes in annoyance and tried to think.

"Fine, forget I said anything." Lelouch sighed. They all jumped up and scream in excitement.

"Okay, now that we've all agreed on going we have to pack."

1 hour later

Lelouch, Rivals, Nunnally, Milly, and Suzaku sat in the student council room waiting for everyone else to come. Suzaku, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Rivals got packed quickly and Milly was already packed, but the other girls took awhile… Okay a little bit more than an hour, but that's not important Euphemia and the other two mysterious people weren't there yet either.

"Milly?" Suzaku asked nervously. Lelouch looked at him weirdly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Suzaku?" She said while flipping though a magazine.

"Who will be driving us to the plane?"

"Lloyd and Cecil of course!" Milly stood up and shouted ecstatically. Right then Nina and Shirley walked in. Nina had a deep blush on her face.

"Finally!" Rivals exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "Jeezz, what took you guys so long?!"

HONK!!(Or whatever sound a car makes)

They all looked toward the direction it was coming from. Milly Ran over to the window to look who it was, and instantly threw her arms in the air when she realized who it was. Then she turned her head and placed it on her shoulder.

"They're here, let's go!" She said with that trade mark grin on her face.

* * *

Well that's it… Sooo, please review and tell me what I can do to make it better!

Tanks for reading!!


	2. Author's note

I'm sorry, but I won't be writing the next chapter anytime soon because my laptop is broken and I can only think when I'm laying down. But as soon as it gets fixed or whatever I'll write the next chapter, and I'm sorry. Well until next time!


End file.
